The invention relates to a "cradle base collapsible mechanism", particularly to one involving a joint (connector) at the base of a baby cradle, which will fasten the structure securely in its engagement mode, and will be easily collapse and fold the structure after its engagement mode is disabled.
Conventionally, the construction of a baby cradle base involves a square frame and a cross structure, the two structures involve some problems in their carrying strength and collapsing process. Therefore, some have come up with improved structures, including reinforced cross bars on a cross structure, or an improved central joint at the center of the cross structure. Most important of all is that, to reduce the space for storage, such collapsible types of cradle construction involve many joints, so that all the rods can be collapsed. While the joint structure at each side involves only an up-and-down collapsible shape, once it is pulled up, the rod at said side will lose its balance. Some have come up with a square frame structure containing two bars at its center, as shown in FIG. 8. Here, a three-way joint 5 and two-way joint 6 respectively connected with a short rod 50 and a long rod 60. The long rod 60 and the short rod 50 are joined with a corner piece 10. The bottom ends of the main unit of the joints 50,60 are connecting legs, and the two ends of the main unit are openings facing down. Another side of the three-way joint 5 is an opening facing up, each rod and joint are riveted, so with only an upward pull, it will lose its stability, which will cause high risks to a baby. The conventional structures involve factors of insecurity, if said joint is replaced by a fixing type joint, each side of the structure must be depressed once in order to fold it for storage purpose. Moreover when a baby is playing in the cradle, it may touch or pull everything it sees here and there, so the joint may be depressed accidentally to pull up the rods 50,60, which collapses the cradle construction, and the baby will fall off. Therefore, it also involves safety concerns, its construction involves serious inconvenience, to redress such shortcomings, and therefore the inventor has devoted in the research and development of a "cradle base collapsible mechanism".